Fairy's haunted house
by lucyglitter11
Summary: The Fairy Tail members have set up a haunted house on the occasion on Halloween. Lucy, Levy and Wendy are asked to check it and things wont be that simple. Sprinkled NaLu, GruVia and GaLe, One-shot.


**Today is the 31st of October, Halloween's day.**

"What...what is this?" Lucy muttered in disbelief.

"I-It's okay Lu-chan, it can't be anything that bad!" Levy assured her friend.

"I-I think so too!" Wendy added shivering a little.

There they were in front of the guild, dressed in their Halloween costumes. Lucy dressed as a cat, Levy as a pixie and Wendy as a witch. This is it. This is the Fairy Haunted House. This time the guild had set up a haunted house on the occasion of Halloween. Usually everyone spent their Halloween trick or treating or playing pranks on each other, but this time to earn money Master and everyone else decided to use their own 'talent' and come up with a cool haunted house.

For trial, Master requested Lucy, Levy and Wendy (the 3 most normal people). They were sort of suitable candidates for this trial, or so the guild members thought. Reluctantly, the three agreed after thinking it won't be bad.

But it was bad. Not in that way. It was looking too...**scary.**

The three of them stood at the gates of the guild. The title board of Fairy Tail was changed to Fairy's haunted house by sticking our another banner over the word 'tail' which read, 'haunted house' in a very...**very** shabby handwriting. They decided it was Natsu's work. Over the gates, fire torches were lit and the gate was covered with yucky green sea algae. Over all, it was looking too...**dangerous** to go in, knowing suddenly it's their guild mates who had set up the haunted house. Correction, rowdy and destructive guild mates.

"I think we should leave when we have the chance," Lucy said and was about to turn on her heel when suddenly, the closed gates screeched open on its own and they were welcomed by-

"MUAHAHAHAHA BOO!"

"Kyaa!" the three of the girls screamed and hugged each other in terror. They released each other when they realized the one who scared them was none other than Bixlow. Bixlow snickered and came out of the darkness.

"Yo ladies! You must be the ones checking on our haunted house right?" Bixlow said, his tongue sticking out as usual and rolling his tongue at 'right'.

"I think we leave after all," Levy said as her head was beginning to ache.

"Hey you just cant leave like that! The money we are to earn depends on your decision!" Bixlow said.

"Excuse me Bixlow-san...may I know what are you dressed as?" Wendy asked politely. Bixlow was just wearing garbage green overalls. On his head he was wearing a head band, which looked like a knife slashing through his head.

"Oh it isn't something very common..." Bixlow said in a low voice. "But THIS adds to the costume, which makes me A CHAIN SAW GUY!" Bixlow yelled excitedly in the end as he removed a chain saw out of no where.

"Eek!" the three girls screeched.

"Do you want to see the chain saw work? It's amazing!" Bixlow said.

"NO THANKS!" the three of them screamed.

"Well anyway I wasn't going to show...you come inside in the haunted room set up by the Rajin Tribe!" he explained. "And don't worry, the blade is made of plastic so it isn't dangerous!"

"I don't know about that..." Lucy sweat dropped.

"I was just told to come out and tell you girls that you can enter in now, everyone's ready," and with that he went inside snickering to himself and they surely heard him mutter, "This is gonna be fun! They're gonna be hell scared!"

"So...you guys ready?" Lucy asked softly.

"I guess..." Levy muttered.

Slowly, they passed the scary gates and entered the guild. The guild doors shut on its own and the three of them flinched. It became dark everywhere so they couldn't see anything. Levy lit the candle in her jack-o lantern and held it up to light their path. Levy and Wendy linked their arms with each of Lucy's arm and they proceeded in.

At bar, the heard some sound and the three of them flinched again. They decided to quickly pass through the bar. Suddenly, something brushed against their feet. Something soft. They immediately stopped in their tracks. The brushing wouldn't stop. Heavy foot steps could be heard now. The three of them felt trapped. Foot steps from the front, right and left. They couldn't turn back because the doors were shut.

"Lu-chan what is that!?" Levy squealed in terror.

"Something is brushing against my feet!" Wendy screeched.

"Wh-Who goes there?" Lucy finally shouted. The foot steps now became louder, as the thing approaching them came closer and closer. The louder the foot steps became, the more terrified the three became.

"I said who goes there!" Lucy said once again.

"We all live in Earth land,  
Today is Ha-llo-ween,  
Lucy knows all about stars," the voice said in a rough tone. A strong gush of wind blew and the light in the jack-o-lantern went off creating darkness all over.

"Would you see the stars, if I bury you under the ground?" the person asked in a wicked tone.

The person switched on the torch in a second which revealed Mirajane in one of her Satan Souls, her eye brows knitted together, her lips in a dangerous smirk with dark red lipstick making her look like a witch and her face twisted in such a way that all the girls screamed their heads off. On the right side, Elfman grabbed Levy's shoulder and the jack-o- lantern lit his face which revealed his glaring face.

At this all of them screamed louder than ever. They started screaming random stuff-

"I WANT TO LIVE TILL MY BOOK IS PUBLISHED!" Lucy yelled thinking she's gonna die.

"I WANT TO LIVE TO READ YOUR BOOK LU-CHAN!" Levy screamed as loudly as she could.

"I AM REALLY SORRY I HAD DONE A LITTLE MISTAKE BECAUSE OF WHICH A MEGA FIGHT STARTED IN THE GUILD!" Wendy squealed already drowned with tears.

"I'M REALLY SORRY BUT I HAD EATEN ERZA'S CAKE ONCE AND NATSU AND GRAY GOT BLAMED FOR IT!" Lucy shouted.

"LU-CHAN ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Levy yelled at Lucy's abrupt confession.

"Mira-nee! Elf-niichan! That was too scary! You shouldn't have used that creepy poem Mira-nee and Elf-niichan, don't make such a scary face!" they heard a voice in the darkness. It was definitely Lisanna. They heard her approach. Lisanna took the torch from her sister's hands and held it below her face.

"Don't worry Lucy, Wendy, Levy! It's me, Mirajane and Elfman!" Lisanna said. The moment they saw Lisanna, Wendy fainted and Lucy and Levy froze. Lisanna was in her take-over form of a tiger and they had seen a tiger's face.

"STAY AWAY!" Lucy screeched.

"Lisanna! You should have undone your take-over before coming in front of them!" Mirajane puffed.

"Oh yeah, sorry!" Lisanna said sticking her tongue out.

"IT'S A MAN!" Elfman said.

* * *

"There, there, don't worry Lucy, Levy, Wendy! I'll be coming with you in this room!" Mirajane assured, not at all scared. "I couldn't see this room so I'm coming with you both!" she smiled.

"Thanks a lot...Mirajane..." Wendy mumbled following Mirajane closely from behind and Levy behind Lucy. This time they have Mirajane safe-guarding them.

Mirajane smiled proceeded ahead. The entire room was converted into a jungle like place. As they entered the room they saw stone statues everywhere. And they weren't any ordinary stone statues. They were the statues of their guild members...all of them frozen in creepy outfits.

"Oh my, these look real!" Mirajane commented and the other three girls sweat dropped. "Must be real..." Lucy muttered.

"Hey look this looks like Jet!" Levy shouted pointing at one of the statues.

"Oh yeah! And this look like Droy!" Lucy exclaimed. "Isn't that Warren?" Mirajane pointed.

"Hey look this is Max-san!" Wendy said. "He looks sad..." Lucy deadpanned. As they walked away Max grinned evilly which Levy saw and squeaked. "The expression changed look! Look!" Levy shouted in fear.

"What are you saying Levy? It's the same see!" Lucy stated. "Oh yeah...maybe I'm imagining stuff..." Levy said clutching her forehead. After they left, Max grinned to himself.

"Mirajane-san...why weren't you able to see this room?" Wendy asked.

"This is exclusively for today that's why!" Mirajane replied smiling.

"What exactly is that...?" Lucy asked. "Cana's haunted divination!" Mirajane smiled excitedly. "They are said to be really accurate!" she added in the end. Lucy, Levy and Wendy gulped audibly.

They came up to the stairs leading to the second floor of the guild. They all climbed up the stairs with Mirajane in the lead. On reaching up, the first thing that they came across was a rope bridge. Down from the rope bridge, it was pitch dark and they couldn't see anything.

"I want to go back home!" Wendy whined. "How did they make a bridge!?" Lucy shouted and her voice echoed.

"Come on! I'm sure this bridge wont break or anything!" Mirajane assured and proceeded in crossing the bridge. Thankfully the bridge didn't break or anything. They came up to a place with lots of cushions and curtains. In the middle there was a little table and it was definitely Cana sitting on the other side.

She was dressed as a typical gypsy and also had the round crystal ball.

"Ah, welcome, welcome fair maidens!" Cana greeted smiling mysteriously.

"Hi Cana! Happy Halloween!" Mirajane smiled. "She just addressed her normally..." Lucy, Levy and Wendy sweat dropped.

"Today I'm here to give out divination! Divination by the great Cana!" she said proudly. "And I shall choose one from thee maidens and discover a future, who knows what it shall be!" she said.

"Whom should I choose?" she said thoughtfully, pointing at each of them. "Ah! My great crystal ball says the celestial spirit mage is the right candidate for tonight!" she said pointing at Lucy.

"Come my dear! Do not fear! Your future shan't be that bad, I shall try and save your life from doom!" she exclaimed.

"The way she's talking is creeping me out..." Levy muttered.

"I don't like where this is going..." Lucy said looking indifferently at Cana. Cana clutched her head as though thinking of a great spell and hummed in deep thought.

"You shall have an unexpected present tonight! Do not question, the whereabouts of it inception for your heart will give you the answer!" she blabbered. "Uh...what?" Lucy asked totally confused.

"The present will come...soon...sooner..." Cana mumbled creepily. "C-Cana?" Lucy called. "Cana what's wrong?" Mirajane asked. "The present is coming...RIGHT NOW!" Cana yelled grinning and thunder boomed turning all the lights in the room off at which all the girls (except Mirajane) started screaming. There were muffled shouting of each other's name as they tried to find each other in darkness. In the darkness, Wendy caught hold of something and held onto it tightly.

Lightning came in their sight and the lights turned on again. Wendy look upto see what she was holding onto and she screamed when she saw a tall person dressed in overalls, a brown mask over his face and holding a huge butchers knife in his hand. The person's eyes peered into Wendy's soul as she screamed in fright and fell to her knees.

"Wendy," The person spoke in a rough tone and moved closer to her and Wendy immediately fainted.

"Wendy!" Lucy, Levy and Mirajane shouted. "Hey get away you stupid scarecrow!" Lucy yelled but squeaked when the scarecrow turned towards her...still holding the huge knife.

"Lu-chan do you hear something?" Levy asked nudging Lucy in the arm. They could hear the sound of a chainsaw. Drrr...drrr...drrrmmm. Something was coming at them. Lucy and Levy screamed their heads off when they saw a chain saw man running towards them. Immediately both of them dashed out of the room in lightning speed leaving Mirajane, Wendy and the scarecrow man behind and the chain saw guy running after them.

Mirajane pouted, "Laxus! You terrified the little girl!"

The scarecrow man nodded apologetically and explained, "Don't blame me, it was Bixlow's idea. I shouldn't have listened to that guy."

Lucy and Levy were half way off the bridge and they stopped when they saw something...or someone approaching them from the other side. Just great, a crazy chain saw guy one side and a giant wolf on the other side. Lucy and Levy hugged each other in fear screaming to no end. They shut their eyes and waited to see heaven...or hell.

The chain saw guy and the giant stopped at them. Lucy braved to open one of her eyes and saw the giant turn into a small person- Master Makarov and the chain saw guy to take his creepy white mole mask off- Bixlow.

"Happy Halloween!" the giant and the chain saw guy said together, holding up a bucket of sweets.

* * *

So after that experience itself, Mirajane advised Wendy to stay back. She had fainted anyway **twice **today. Lucy had to beg Levy to come, hey! Best friends can die together! So Levy and Lucy proceeded to the next room. The next room had dim lights so they didn't use the lantern. The temperature was really cool, Lucy and Levy were shivering more than ever. The floor was flooded with cold water till their ankles.

"Oh? I'm s-s-sure J-J-J-Juvia will be present in this r-room!" Levy stated nervously.

"L-Likely! J-Juvia stop scaring us! C-Come on we are guild mates right?" Lucy called out in hopes that Juvia with wouldn't scare the hell out of them by popping out of nowhere.

"Hey Lu-chan...I see something over there..." Levy said pointing at a distance. Lucy squinted her eyes but couldn't make out what it was. They went closer and found a sack half wet because of the water. Without any second thoughts Lucy opened the sack and dug her hand in and fished out...Gray's head.

"OH MY GOSH SOMEBODY SLICED GRAY'S HEAD OFF!" Levy screamed at the top of her voice.

"C-Calm down L-Levy! This is obviously f-fake! He just c-cant die l-like that!" Lucy said nervously, sweating buckets on seeing the head which looked kind of realistic. Suddenly, they felt a dark aura behind them. They turned to see the water on the floor gathering and forming in Juvia's body. She was dressed in a white gown touching the floor. Her face was white and her eyes were filled with tears and smeared with black eye liner.

"Gray-sama, you killed him!" Juvia said muttered sadly.

"Wh-What!? No! J-Juvia! Stop it!" Lucy squealed, totally terrified whereas Levy totally froze in terror.

Juvia picked up a knife from the floor and stabbed it into her stomach at which both of them screamed. "Juvia!" both of them yelled. She fell on the watery floor and Lucy and Levy hugged each other in fear.

"What is this! This is too realistic! Please Juvia wake up!" Lucy pleaded tears forming in the edge of her eyes.

"She won't wake..." a deep voice said. It was Gray. He wore torn black shirt and trousers and his face done with ugly make up.

"She is dead, I am dead and you will be too now like us!" he said pointing at them in a half-dead manner and snickered. Levy ran in top-speed outside the room leaving a frozen Lucy behind.

5 minutes later-

"Hey Lucy, come on! We're really sorry! You've been standing like a statue for like forever!" Gray said shaking Lucy repeatedly.

"Lucy-san sorry!" Juvia cried.

* * *

Lucy totally had enough of them. Levy was so scared that she could barely walk properly. According to Gray there is only...**only one** more room to check, however both the girls were already tired.

"Lu-chan, I'm tired. I can't do this!" Levy muttered in a dull way.

"Just this one to go Levy-chan. I want to do this because this is my first Halloween." Lucy mumbled. "Probably the last Halloween too," she thought to herself. The next room was dark and as they made steps into the room lightning hit the torches with fire and lit the room. In the center of the room there was a chair, the back side facing them. There were two coffins on either sides of the rooms and the room was filled with fog...or smoke...whatever.

From above the chair, Lucy recognized the pink hair as Natsu's hair. He was wearing the head band, with horns about his head. "N-Natsu?" Lucy stuttered.

"Yo, Luce, Levy!" Natsu said finally turning his head revealing dark eye bags under his eyes and scars drawn all over his face making him look like an ugly Frankenstein...Lucy guessed. Who knows what this boy was dressed up as. Romeo dressed as another Frankenstein jumped out of his hiding place laughed and punched Natsu's head, and it instantly fell off. Happy came flying out of now where picked up Natsu's no-longer-joint-head and shoved it into Lucy's hands.

Natsu moved his hands frantically above his no-longer-joint-head as to show confusion onto where this head disappeared. Lucy and Levy screamed and Romeo and Happy snickered evilly. Pantherlily and Charla tapped the coffins and both of them opened, smoke rushing out of it.

Two hands stretched out from both the coffins and Gajeel and Erza walked out of it like zombies. Erza was wrapped in bandages, obviously posing as a mummy and Gajeel as a vampire. Natsu, Romeo, Gajeel and Erza snickered as the four of them cornered Lucy and Levy.

"You all stop it!" Lucy whined. "Run! Yes we should should!" Levy suggested, her brain obviously not working in fright. "Not so fast, shrimp." Gajeel retorted grabbing hold of her shoulders tightly, preventing her from running away.

"Let me go, you evil, blood-sucking vampire!" Levy protested in a meek voice.

"Oh is the little pixie scared?" Gajeel grinned dangerously, his canine teeth shining. Levy was almost on the verge of tears.

"Gajeel, that's enough!" Erza said stopping his little 'act'. "You are terrifying Levy with you annoying face." Erza said crossing her arms. "Huh. You spoiled the fun, Titania." Gajeel grunted in dissatisfaction and let Levy go.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Erza boomed angrily immediately summoning her swords.

"You aren't supposed to be scaring me!" Gajeel said standing behind Levy for protection.

"Erza!" Levy exclaimed happily.

"Where's Wendy?" Romeo asked as he didn't find the sky dragon slayer.

"She probably must have fainted in the start itself," Charle said sighing.

"Just how scary were Mirajane and the others?" Lily sweat dropped.

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

* * *

"So in the end, after considering all the rooms you guys set up, this haunted house..." Lucy started. "Is a BIG FAT **NO.**" Lucy and Levy ended. Everyone started complaining amongst themselves while Lucy and Levy crossed their arms and glared at them.

"If people come here, they would DIE!" Lucy exclaimed. "Of severe heart attack!" Levy added grumpily and sad expressions flashed on everyone's face especially master.

"Lucy is scary." Happy stated sadly at which she retorted 'hey!'

"It wasn't bad...it was actually really good!" Lucy said said smiling. "Too good, but only for the guild members!" Levy smiled.

"Yes! Everyone worked hard!" Wendy said.

"Whatever it is, all ends that ends well!" Natsu grinned.

"I was thinking that we'll earn loads of cash...BUT LETS PARTY WOHOO!" Master yelled in joy and the others joined the celebration in happiness.

"Happy Halloween everyone!" Mirajane shouted in glee.

"Phew! What a day! Well, it was fun!" Lucy smiled looking at everyone singing and dancing, having the best time of their lives.

"Look Natsu, Lucy is being super creepy on Halloween's night!" Happy giggled at her.

"And just this was missing." Lucy sighed.

"Lucy..." she heard Natsu's deep voice from just behind her. She backed away from him, getting goosebumps. He was wearing his costume again, without the head.

"Natsu, that is creepy." He started walking towards her and with each step forward, she stepped back.

"Natsu stop it!"  
"Natsu I swear I'm gonna Lucy-kick you now!"  
"Stop! Don't come any closer!"  
"I-I wont let you enter my a-apartment and wont even g-give you any f-food if you don't stop!"  
"N-Natsu!"

Ignoring her constant threats, he cornered her to the wall until her back hit the wall. She tried to run from the side but he placed both his hands on the wall preventing her from running. She blushed at how close they were. He opened two buttons of his shirt, and popped his head out.

Grinning seductively he asked, "Trick or treat?"

**The End.**

* * *

**What's on my mind? - **_Hello hello! Pi pi yes I am alive ha ha ha! I know I'm super late in uploading this, but I really wanted to do this badly! It's already 5th Nov here. Lol. I'm so slow. And the last part, I leave it to your imagination :-P Sorry if you didn't like it...I tried my best...and also sorry if there are any mistakes! _

_Anyway Happy Halloween! V (^o^) v_

* * *

Surprise! Omake!

Lucy pressed the switch and the lights flickered on in her room. She was slightly surprised to see a huge bucket of candies on her table with a note on it - _"Happy Halloween! ;-)"_

"Oh? Who left this?" Lucy thought out aloud. She smiled in realization.

Next day-

"Natsu! Happy! Thanks for the candy yesterday!" Lucy smiled.

"Candy? What candy?" Natsu asked raising a brow.

"The one you left at my place last night!" Lucy frowned.

"What? I didn't leave any candy!" Natsu exclaimed. "It's true Lucy! We didn't leave any candy!" Happy added.

"Huh? Then who...?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Maybe...a ghost!" Natsu growled behind Lucy and she squeaked. Happy and Natsu burst out laughing at that and Lucy pouted.

"My divination never goes wrong..." Cana said smirking knowingly.

"I'm not exactly a ghost! I'm a spirit!" Mavis whined, crying rivers.

* * *

**What's on your mind?- **_I'm really curious to know...so please review? :-P _


End file.
